Precious White Lie's of Magnus Bane
by SheSaidAnonymous
Summary: Alec's birthday jots on by and Magnus has the biggest surprise yet, but when they get interrupted by a player of evil will their love be strong enough to survive all the tests? Some appearances of Jace/Clary and Simon/Isabelle. Malec. Review! Thx
1. Lovely Riddles

**Lovely Riddles **

By SheSaidAnonymous

"No-no-no I refuse to go to Mystic Magic with you, besides I need to get going to Izzy place before she has my head for being late." Alec Lightwood said drying his hair, but still managing to get water everywhere. A towel around his waist he went over to the mirror running his hands through his hair to flatten it so that it could somewhat decently dry. He looked up when he didn't hear a reply to only see that Magnus Bane, High Warlock or Brooklyn...and his boyfriend was checking him out with a smirk playing at his lips not even trying to hide the fact that he was undressing him with his cat like eyes. Alec could feel the blush he so desperately wanted to extinct out of his genetic code, though knowing that would never happen in a trillion years.

Magnus sat up straighter in bed, "Kitten, come here, I want to show you something..." he said as Alec turned around giving him a wary look before proceeding. It wasn't till Alec was at the end of the bed that it clicked. Yeah, he was a shadowhunter, a warrior, yet when it came to relationships and love he was naive as ever.

He watched as Magnus move cat like towards the end of the bed, "No, Magnus, I-I just got clean-stop! Don't give me that look! I'm serious Magnus I just got clea-" He started getting cut off when Magnus's lips captured his pulling him back on the bed where he was straddled. Magnus did everything that drove him crazy, leaving his swollen lips he sucked on his neck biting down most likely leaving a love-mark in the process. He found the end of the towel that kept it from dropping pushing it aside loosing no time grabbing him, "I'll make sure I clean up..." he said whispering in his ear before his lips traveled down to his nipple stroking him while doing so.

Magnus took his nipple in his mouth biting down on it before proceeding downward, "Uh-M-Magnus I-I-I'm going to be late!" he said in between moans that escaped his lips, bucking his hips as he felt Magnus grow aroused against him. He was losing all control over his priorities; all there was now at the top of his list was Magnus.

Before anything could begin to happen Magnus pulled back falling down next to him, "Oh, ok, I'll stop kitten" he said with a smirk playing at his lips.

His mouth hung open, shocked, before rolling on top of his evil boyfriend straddling him. Taking Magnus's hand he traveled it down to his member, "Does this feel like I want to stop?"

"N-No"

He kissed his neck biting down just as hard, but taking a lot more time sucking on the sore patch of skin. Going down his lover's body he unzipped the pants taking in the long rock hard penis while Magnus moan grabbing the sheet to make sure he wouldn't fall off the end of the planet with lust. The past two years with Magnus opened his eyes to a lot of things, and one of them was how to properly drive his boyfriend crazy...in a completely good way. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't as flexible as ever. He tugged on Magnus's pants, "Babe, why are these still on?"

And with a snapped of his fingers he was completely naked waiting for the festivities to begin...

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Jeph Moore woke up abruptly almost falling out of the bed side chair. Looking up groggy eyed at my best friend, Edyne Calcifer or so commonly known by Edy, he smiled before it disappeared when he caught sight of Rowan Riley, his fiancée, lying on the hospital bed with needles sticking in him and a breathing mask over his face. Jeph turned around to Edy being thankful for her; after all she was by far the security blanket. "When is the last time you ate? Really, honey, get something to eat. I'll stay here while you do so." she said in her English accent giving him that look that meant not to push her. She might be African American and half English, but she still had the capability to kick some ass. She was after all the best privet detective in Brooklyn...

He pushed some of his hair aside, "Okay, but if he wakes up make sure to tell him that I'll be right back" he said knowing very well that he wouldn't. Every day that past he was losing more of his lover. Cancer was evil like that, attacking the innocent ones that shouldn't be touched with such venom. And what killed him even more knew that an almost thousand year old warlock like himself couldn't save him. Jeph tried everything...

He walked out in the hallway waving to all the nurses he knew by name. Seeing all the pity looks off their faces sent him towards the stair case, but this time when he opened it he was met with a man with jet black hair carrying the oddest red eyes. When he tried to pass him the man moved in tempo with his attempts walk past him, "Excuse me sir, but I really need to-"

"Come with me, yes you do" the mystery man said before grabbing him and teleporting him.

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

"You late Alexander Lightwood!" Isabelle Lightwood scolded him before she let him into her house that she shared with Simon. It was a great size and met both of their needs, while she had her personal gym he had a video/theater room...they should have enough room it was a underground warehouse or use to be. He never understood how they got so much money until Simon came out that he was the creator of SynSync, the number one game designer company in the USA. He made games such as Battle Brilliance and Cargo Crafter. And Isabelle was...well a shadowhunter and she loved every second of taking down the demons.

"Sorry Izzy, blame Magnus, I had to take another shower." he said sitting down in the living room where the fire place was lit. Alec tore the blanket from the side cuddling up in it; yeah it took him a while to warm up.

She walked to the love seat that was across from him, "Another? Isn't one enough, oh gosh are you embracing more of your homosexuality...I knew it would happen sooner or later, but dam Alec your turning into a girl if you're taking a full two showers." she said smirking and taking the blanket from that couch and snuggling up to it.

Alec sat up straighter blushing madly, "Isabelle! I'm n-not turning into a girl! I was-uh-I-I just like being clean that's all. Is that like a crime" he said still flustered not daring to meet her eyes knowing that if he did she would read that he was lying.

He looked up to see that his little sister had a mischievous look, "OMG! You had sex with Magnus, that's what made you dirty, you vixen!"

He could feel blush not only take over his entire face but deep down inside his stomach he felt millions of butterfly's unleash. "I-I-I, he-uh! Isabelle!"

She ran over to where he was jumping on the couch and wrapping him into a hug giggling madly hiding his face in between her shoulder and neck, "Alec, I love you, you're so cute blushing and all, so um, Alec, whose um- heck who is the girl out of the relationship?" she said pulling him away to look into his amazing sapphire blue eyes.

Alec wasn't exactly sure, he's never been wise on the terms of relationships...Did that mean who was the most feminine between Magnus and him or who cried the easiest? He might as well guess, what harm it could really do, Isabelle always asked questions that usually just mean fun...even if she might of make fun of him between now and the next few months. He learned the hard way it was better to an answer now or be even more embarrassed. Last year when she asked him who his first kiss was, and when he didn't answer she asked him again daily if not hourly until it came a time where he answered "Magnus was my first kiss!". Turned out he was outside of the kitchen door when he said that and for the rest of the night Magnus couldn't whip the grin off his face.

"Magnus is, come on Izzy he wear so much glitter..." he said laughing at the last part, his boyfriend always seemed to have a knack for wearing a lot of glitter. All she did was fall back against the other side of the couch with an expression that held shock, then smirking, and at the end she was laughing hysterically. Alec didn't understand what was so funny, and when he saw tears run down his little sister eyes he got up from the couch leaving and going to the bathroom on the way to call his boyfriend. Maybe he could make sense of the odd question.

Before he closed the door to the bathroom he heard her say something that would make him blush for the rest of the night. He wouldn't be too shocked if it permanently stays on, "Alec, Allie, didn't know you were the "top dog" in the relationship…By the way nice love bite brother" she said laughing heading into the kitchen to no doubt call Clary and Jace.

_**Reviews= Motivation =More Chapters :)**_

To my dear readers, this is a little side story that I couldn't get off my mind during Anthropology, hope you enjoy and please remember feedback (Reviews) is my **muse**.


	2. Slightly Synful

_**Slightly Synful**_

**By SheSaidAnonymous**

"...And then she asked about whom was the girl out of the relationship!" Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, listened to his shadowhunter boyfriend having a panic attack. He so badly wanted to laugh, but he knew better then that since Alec would for sure think that he was making fun of him...Alec had to many people doing that to him these days.

Alec Lightwood could be so naive...

"Listen, Babe, she's only kidding. You know how Izzy can be, besides the "girl" thing is nothing." _she would most certainly know anyways that her brother was the "girl" out of the relationship...with what he did last night to his "girlfriend" he was sure that it would never be mistaken. _He said, smirking at the thought, switching ears when he entered Phyllis Falcon's psychic shop. Waving to her sat down mouthing that he would be right off the phone.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that is why she's making fun of the love bite you gave me, and by the way could you have made it any bigger!" Alec said no doubt blushing over the phone, he could practically picture him blushing while biting his lower lip, a tendency he had. Magnus preyed to the heavens would never go away.

He purred enjoying very much the thought of how he made the mark, "Yes, I can, is that an invitation my dear sexy boyfriend?" he said smirking and knowing very well making Alec squirmed...after-all Magnus Bane had a quota to make. Six squirms at least every five hours, which kept his god of a boyfriend on the edge.

"M-Magnus! yo-you, I-I, by the angles I hate it when you do tha-Hey Magnus I'm stealing your sweet cheeks, I got to ask him a favor, Bye love you and Alec loves you too-oh by the way I'll see ya tomorrow for out shopping day."

He listened smiling at how much Alec wanted the phone back, but failed to obtain it, "Ok, bye and I love you Izzy, and babe, I'll show you later tonight just what Izzy means, I love you. Bye." He said clicking off the phone only hearing the beginning of Alec gasping.

Oh, how he enjoyed how sensitive Alec was...

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Jeph pushed the man off him pulling his arms up second's later taking aiming ready to strike if it called for. Blue flames flared at their highest voltage, he wasn't stupid he knew an old warlock when he saw him. And this man in front of him had to be older than him if he had the ability to teleport since he has yet to fully manage such.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want!" he yelled walking back until he felt a wall behind him.

"Oh, now see you want to get straight through the small talk. Very well, I am the highest warlock of them all, Axe Able or some may refer to me as Sefer Locke...you can call me father though." he said with each step taken towards Jeph he lost some of his power until Sefer was standing over him.

With no power at all he stared up into the very eyes that held the most evil he had ever seen in his entire life, "My father was Lee Moore and don't even think that telling me that I was adopted will get you anywhere, my father was the greates-" he said getting cut off. Jeph willed his powers to come back, but nothing happen...Who was Axe or this Sefer guy? He shook his hands desperate for his energy to come back.

Sefer laughed at his helpless attempt, "Oh, save the speech, I am your father, your blood father. You want proof, here it is" he said pulling up his sleeve to reveal the birth mark identical to his. God this beast was related to him! But how! All these questions stormed in his mind, but he could think about only one person and that was the one lying helpless in the hospital bed. He needed to get back as soon as possible.

Jeph stood up standing his ground, "W-What do you want?" he said watching as Sefer flicked a finger and he was wearing a bright shining blue rock with a silver lace making up a necklace. He was about to protest, yet found that he couldn't. Sefer put a bind on him.

He pushed him against the wall with his face smashed into it, "See that light, you have till it stops shining to fulfill my task. You are my son, all the rest didn't deem worthy, so killed their worthless lives...can you prove to me such." he said letting go.

Jeph turned around eye watering from the strength of the bind. He watched as a wicked smile form over the devils lips.

"Kill Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and obtain his powers or your little bitch will die sooner than the cancer can eat away at his useless life." Sefer said right before snapping his fingers and finding himself back at the stair case.

**-SheSaidAnonymous- **

Alec sat at the kitchen table watching Simon get dinner ready, thank the angels, and picked up automatically of the vibe running off the daylighter vampire. Getting up from his spot he went to the kitchen leaning up against the counters, "Simon, is there something on your mind? Now that Izzy's out getting the dessert we can talk freely without feeling cornered in to talking" he said smiling at the fact that it was so true.

"I-I'm, um, well you see Alec-c, I've been meaning to ask you something and I want you to know that I am only asking you because your father isn't too fond of Isabelle and I "special" relationship" he said slices multiple veggies in .5 seconds. Alec was more afraid of him cutting off his fingers at light speed then the uneasy energy he was expressing to him.

"Syn calm down, and I think my dad can manage, hello gay son dating a warlock I think my case is a bit more "special" then yours" he said laughing while addressing him by the nickname that Izzy picked out for him and sort have stuck ever since Simon can out as SynSync.

Simon flashed out of the room and back with a small black box in his hand, "I want to ask Isabelle to marry me...but I need your permission and your help..." he said as Alec took the small box out of his hand opening to see the most gorgeous most expensive looking ring. He hated to admit it, but if he was a female he would love to sport a ring like this...and just to think it was only the engagement ring...

"Wow...wow, Oh Simon-wait first I want you to know something, if I ever find that you so much as hurt her I will get Jace and hunt you down. I will pull out your fangs very slowly and lock you up until all that's left is a dried up raisin. You understand?" he said inching closer with every word making a yanking motion with a carrot near his mouth causing Simon to take a big gulp down.

Seconds past before he burst out smiling and dropping the carrot to pull him into a hug, "Yes, I give you my blessing, welcome to the family Syn!" he said happy for his baby sister and the vampire for finding happiness.

"After that little warning I'm not sure I want to be a part of the family..." Simon said sarcastically laughing with him as they both pulled out two wine glasses and cheering; him with synthetic blood and Alec with grape juice. And it was right then that Isabelle barged into the room with two bags filled with groceries.

"Hey, I got dessert and lots of food!" she said setting down the groceries as he saw Simon flash out the little black box and put it in his pocket. And for the rest of the night they laughed over dinner watching Simon closely seeing that he really was in love with Isabelle. He could tell by the way he gazed at her and talk to her.

Would he ever share a lifelong happiness bind with a big white wedding such as what Simon would offer Isabelle in the near future?

_**Reviews= Motivation =More Chapters :)**_

**To my dear readers, please remember feedback (****Reviews****) is my****muse. Thank you and till next.**


	3. Fortune Cookie

**Fortune Cookie**

**By SheSaidAnonymous**

Thank you, _**ToxicRainfall, **_for taking the time and editing this chapter.

"...I want a big white wedding, and to share the same happiness that millions of others take for granted! Phyllis, did you know that more than fifty percent of marriages among the mundane get a divorce." Magnus Bane said, swirling a spoon around in his cup of coffee whilst talking to his good friend, and psychic gypsy, Phyllis Falcon, who to him was the best in her field. They been through hell and back together and her words were the only ones he trusted when it came to going through his personal feelings about his future and past. And it shocked almost everyone that she was four-hundred years old when she only looked to be in her thirties. Overall, she was like the mother he never had...

She got up, shuffling through her living room, before bringing back a small treasure box. "I know. It's disgusting really, but Mag let's get back to you and Alec...Are you implying you want to ask Alec for his hand in marriage?" she said, setting down the box and taking out a shining silver square cloth and tarot cards.

"You know the year is 2011, right? So you can get rid of that "hand in marriage" formal crap. Please? Come on, we've known each other since well...a long time, so get out of the 1800's and evolve just a little bit. And yes, I want Alexander Lightwood to be mine, and only mine, and I feel that a wedding will make everything fit into place perfectly," he said, smiling at the glorious thought of Alec walking down the aisle to him. Gosh, just the mere thought of Alec on their honeymoon night gave him butterflies in his stomach. He thought of the usual turn out at his parties, and to think, at their wedding that would be multiplied by seven! And Alec would make the fashion statement of the century.

"...Meaning you have to ask his father's permission-"

"What? Wait, what? Phyllis, he's not a girl...Well, not in the way you think," he smirked, giving her a wink as his yellow cat-like eyes twinkled with so many suggestions that she'd rather not think about.

"So, you're going to just step on their toes even more…You know how hard it's been for them to accept their son's change and let him live with you. Come on. A shadowhunter and a warlock relationship are rare, but on top of that it's a homosexual one. Mag, I'm just opening your eyes so you don't get hurt," she said, shuffling the cards and laying them face down in the star format.

Magnus Bane, asking his lover's father, Robert Lightwood, for his hand in marriage…the thought was unbelievably surreal. And he didn't think that he'd ever be able to get through to him. "I guess I have somewhere to be then...," he said, getting up out of his seat and snapping his fingers to make his used cup disappear. He went over to Phyllis and gave her a hug.

"And Mag, try to wear less glitter…Better yet, wear none…though only if you can survive. We wouldn't want you to suffer from any withdrawal symptoms now, would we?" she said, whispering the last part sounding half-kidding and half-serious.

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Jeph ran out the staircase door, and into the room that held Rowan Riley, the one person in his life that he'd move the world for. Startling Edy and Ken, she shot up from her seat and telekinetically conjured up the several needles that flew from the nurses' cabinet, while her brother telepathically tried to invade his mind. He waved his hand and the needles dissolved, and he pushed out Ken who stumbled backwards catching the energy.

"Edy, Ken, I have a huge favor to ask. Can you two stay here and guard Rowan and don't ever leave his side? Ask the nurses to bring in food for you guys and check over everyone, including the nurses, to see if they have an illusion up. I need to go, but please, just please; don't let anyone get near him. Tell you what, I'll even pay you're your leave, because this needs your guys full attention," he said, looking at the new arrival, Ken Calcifer, Edy's older brother and work partner.

He knew that if there were two people in the world he could trust, it would be the best private detective and FBI agent. They even had their personal canny abilities for combat and protection. Before they could ask any questions, he conjured up a portal, "J wait, tell us what's going-", was all he heard before escaping out of the portal and into downtown Brooklyn.

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Alec swiftly turned around, taking aim at the nearby tree. He had been practicing his arrow-smith training for the past two hours, when he heard a branch crack. Yes, all his family yelled at him for picking a place hidden in a forest to train, but this was the only place he could take a breather from everything...and that sometimes included Magnus. The sound of snapping twigs and branches kept coming, trailing around in a circle. He finally pinpointed the exact location of the noise and, taking aim, he shot at a figure, which jumped out of range.

"What the hell, Alec! You could have killed me! If I would have stayed in that same spot, I would be bleeding to death," Jace said, getting up from the ground and clearing off dirt and twigs from his clothes.

Jace. Yeah, he _would_ be the one sneaking around and spying on a shadowhunter in training.

"Well, I'm sorry that you didn't have enough brain cells to know not to sneak up on me while I'm in gear. Maybe this can be a lesson to you," Alec said, turning back to the aiming boards, which Magnus had enchanted to move around. Taking three arrows from their holder, he shot at three different locations, nailing all of them except one.

Jace was now behind him, sitting down on a boulder, "What crawled up your ass and died? You usually hit all your targets. So, what's bothering you? Did you and the warlock get into a bitch fight again?"

Alec turned around and out his bow back, before walking away. The last thing he wanted to do was fight Jace, since that's exactly what he wanted him to. When he reached the small bridge that cut across the forest land to his home, he was met with a hand on his shoulder.

Alec snapped, hitting his hand away before pushing Jace backwards, who stumbled, "Look, I'm not in the mood to have a testosterone battle. I just want to be left alone, Jace," he said, as he kept walking towards the Institute. He wanted to go there before returning to the apartment he shared with Magnus.

Jace moved in front of Alec. "Wait, Alec. Look, you're worrying me now. You usually want to beat me to a pulp when you have an argument with Magnus...What's wrong?" he said, moving to Alec's side so that the two of them were walking back to the place they used to call home together.

When he didn't answer, Jace took another tactic, which almost always worked. Talking about something else usually took his mind off whatever Alec was bothered about, and let him talk about the subject himself when the time came. "So, Simon told me that he'd asked you for Izzy's hand in marriage, and that you gave them your blessing. To tell you the truth, I was shocked that you said 'yes' since you've always been slightly over protective of your baby sister."

Alec smiled as he remembered Simon's reaction when he'd told him the consequences of hurting his sister. Priceless. And then the thought of their wedding came into his mind, and he went back to what was really bothering him.

He couldn't have a wedding of his very own.

But why now? Why was he suddenly so bothered by this? He and Magnus been together for the past three years and yet this was the first time he thought about wanting to get married...

** -SheSaidAnonymous-**

Phyllis Falcon had several books, from the Ancient collection to the more recent. The meaning of the cards could not be mistaken, and she had years upon years of experience to know not to belittle the cards. Ever. She learned the hard way two-hundred years ago, and she would not make the same mistake twice. The star formation was set on her table and it was about the future Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood held. She really expected the routine cards of happiness and love, but they weren't there. And she feared the worse for them, as, lying in the center of the star, was the fifth and sixth card...

…the card of Death, and the Fool.

**_Reviews= Motivation=More Chapters :)_**

**To my dear readers, hope you enjoy and please remember feedback (****Reviews****) feed my muse.**


End file.
